PMD: Guardian Trials
by shadowXwurmpleX3
Summary: A lucario and his two closest friends a wurmple and an arcanine come together to form a rescue team called Team Lucanple. I'm pretty sure the summary sucks as always and also, it'd be nice if you could review and explain how to make my story better. :3
1. Morning

PMD: Guardian Trials

A/N: Hello! I think I'm back... but I'm not certain about that yet :3 Anyways, I thought up of this idea while I was in school. Let's hope that I finish this unlike "Why do you look like me?" It's discontinued because I lost my Bleach knowledge. -.-' Sorry... On to the story!

* * *

"Good morning, Lucario!" A familiar squeaky voice greeted.

"Ugh... good morning, Wurmple..." I blinked my eyes open as I woke up from a dreamless sleep.

"How do you feel about Oran Berry Surprise for breakfast today?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Why not? You're the chef. You do what you want." I said, as always when he asked that question. I yawned and stretched as I usually do every morning. Then I stood up from the little straw bed I slept in and headed outside.

"Are you going to the lake again?" He asked.

"Yeah."

He sighed and then said, "You better come home before your breakfast gets cold. And please don't make me crawl all the way over to the lake again."

I chuckled at his plead. "Yeah, I promise." Which was an empty promise because every morning goes like this, wake up, go to the lake, and Wurmple comes to get me.

So I headed out of the cave that sheltered me and Wurmple and began to make my way towards the lake. But first, I had to get through Nightside, which was named due to the fact that the village was surrounded by trees' shades. While I was making my way through the village, I saw the same bush that my friend Wurmple was hiding in when I first met him.

Let me tell you the story of how I met Wurmple. I met him when he was being harassed by a group of mightyena and their alpha, surprisingly.

Flashback

As I was walking through Nightside I heard a battle going on and if there was a fight going on, I would usually join in because, well, I like to bleed from time to time. Oh, and before you think I'm trying to be all bad ass and shit, I'm actually not trying to. I'm proud to admit that I'm emo.

Back to the story, I looked around to find the source of the battle and turns out, it was to the northeastern part of Nightside, somewhere around the small village. When I got there, the pack of mightyena were digging into a bush. Now, from my point of view, it looked like they were making out behind the bush, but I really didn't care why they were digging into the bush in the first place so I decided to provoke them.

Without them noticing, I charged up an aura sphere. 'Hehehe, this should get their attention.' I thought to myself.

After I knew it had enough power, I shot the aura sphere at their butts, because those were the only things that were sticking out.

A loud explosison rang and smoke surrounded the area after the aura sphere hit.I squinted my eyes to make sure that the mightyenas would turn to see who attacked but unfortunatly, they didn't turn around. Instead, they fell down and were knocked out. Not sure why that happened, but it did.

After the smoke cleared, I decided to find a sharp stone to cut myself with and then sleep, but suddenly, a small pokemon appeared which happened to be a wurmple.

He coughed a little before saying, " T-Thank you, s-sir." in a squeaky voice.

"Eh, don't mention it. By the way, why were you being attacked by the mightyena pack?"

He looked like he recovered when I asked him that and then he laughed, which confused me.

"What?" I asked.

He calmed down after a while and then replied, "Those idiots, hehehe. Thinking they can take my supplies of berries. Hehe."

I was confused still. "They wanted your berry supply?"

"Mmhmm."

"...Oh... well, that explains everything. Now, if you excuse me, I'm gonna go home now."

The wurmple looked at me quickly. "Wait, can I come live with you?"

"Wait, what!?" That, came from absolutley no where.

"Can I-"

"I heard you the first time but I meant you barely know me and you want to live with me? Isn't that a little awkward?" I asked.

"I need some place to stay if the mightyena pack comes back, so I'm coming with you. Also I'm a good cook so you'd probably like my cooking."

"Yeah but..." The truth was, I didn't mind letting him live with me but I didn't want him to see my house because it was... crimson stained... if you understand...

"3"

"Um... wait I-"

"2"

"Wait! I have to tell you-"

"1"

"Can you let me spe-"

"It's settled, I'm bunking with you."

"But... fine..."

"Good. First let me get my berry supply and we'll go."

Flashback ends

I smiled to myself as I remembered his reaction to the interior of my house. Ah, memories. I continued to recall events as I exited the village and continued towards the lake.

* * *

A/N: So... how was the story? I know it's not done and I'll try to have the next chapter done soon... that is, if I'm not lazy or if school doesn't get in the way. Please warn me if there are grammar mistakes or I should revise this chapter... um... oh! Tell me how to make this story better in the future! It'd be greatly appreciated. Constructive critisim allowed.

Thanks for reading.

Shadow Wurmple


	2. Boss battle already?

PMD: Guardian Trials

A/N: Hello! Another chapter :3 Hope you enjoy the story. Constructive criticism allowed. Be nice.

* * *

I squinted my eyes as I exited the shadowy forest and into the sunlight, 'Today's a good day.' I thought in my head.

I looked around and saw my friend Arcanine... Who happened to be with a ninetales... Prehaps his new girlfriend? For the record, she's probably his 11th girlfriend. Not sure what he keeps doing to make them upset, but hey, I don't really care about his love life.

Anyways, I looked around Hidden Lake, which was named like that because, the lake was surrounded by the whole forest and it was also the only place that not alot of pokemon visit. Probably because the ground is always muddy, but I didn't mind that the ground was squishy and mushy; I thought it was soothing.

So I was looking around for some quick berries to eat since I was starving. But I know that I shouldn't eat too much, otherwise Wurmple would be nagging at me for not eating his food and stuff.

As I looked back to check on my friend, I was in time to see him get slapped (or pawed) in the face by the ninetales girl and she walked off, with a negative aura coming off of her.

After she left the area, I walked towards Arcanine to chat with him.

"Hey, Lucario." Arcanine greeted, acting as if nothing happened.

"Hey, Arcanine. I saw your girlfriend look angry as she passed me. What happened?" I lied because I knew what probably happened, but I wanted to know for sure.

"Ah, well, my girlfreind just dumped me." He said, nonchalantly.

I rolled my eyes. "Good job, player. What did you do this time? Comment on her ass?" I asked, sarcasticaly. You know, Arcanine's a real player. It's the cold, hard truth that I'm surprised he's not an ice type.

"Whoa... how did you know?" He asked, surprised. And I'm pretty sure he can't tell that I was being sarcastic.

"Um... just a guess?"

"Oh, good guess." His head turned back towards the lake and then he continued, "You know, girls are so hard to compliment."

"Or maybe you're just picking the wrong things to compliment."

"Nope, I'm pretty sure girls like to have their asses complimented."

"...What...?" And I thought he was a ladies man.

Arcanine didn't reply to that and then we just observed the lake and its wonder. I sat down with him after a while because I was pretty sure nothing too eventful was going to happen. So we just sat there, enjoying the feel of the morning sunlight soaking us. I breathed in the air. It smelled so nostalgic. It takes me back to my childhood as a riolu.

After a while, the surface of the lake began to ripple and bubble. I thought I was just seeing things at first but then, when I looked at Arcanine, his muscles were tense, ready to take action if necessary. I took it that he saw the lake rippling too.

So I tensed as well, hoping that there would be a fight (as I mentioned earlier, I just want to bleed sometimes). Then, randomly, it stopped.

"Eh? What the hell?" I said, obviously bewildered.

"Lucario, be careful. I can tell that there's something still here." Arcanine warned.

"Yeah, I know."

Then, from behind both of them, emerged a certain bug.

"Hey, Lucario, breakfast!" Wurmple shouted, tiredly.

"Sh! Be careful." Arcanine warned.

"Eh? What's going on?"

"Just be careful."

Then suddenly, a large red fish thing splashed out from the water! It had a giant tail, a scaley body, and a dragon koi-like face.

"Oh my... Arceus... It's a red gyarados..." Wurmple whispered, fearful of the giant fish.

"Who are you people, and what are _**YOU**_ doing on _**MY**_ territory!?" The fish bellowed, demanding an answer.

"Um... technically, we're not on your territory. We're slightly outside of it." I corrected. I should've kept my mouth shut though.

"**WELL IT'S CLOSE ENOUGH!**" He roared, obviously not liking that I just smart mouthed him. Then a blue sphere emitted from his mouth. I think it was... hydro pump?

"Move!" I shouted, trying to get my friends to snap out of their shock.

The beam was then fired at Wurmple. I guess the gyrados knew that wurmples weren't fast enough so he tried to get rid of Wurmple first.

I was about to jump in and rescue him but Arcanine used extreme speed to get Wurmple and himself to safety. It also caused the hydro pump to miss.

I looked back at the angry fish who was charging up another hydro pump. When it was fired towards me, I evaded to the right then returned fire with metal sound.

The red gyrados had an expression of irritation as the screeching iron sound hit his ear (or gill). For a moment he was fazed by the ringing, so I took the chance to charge and fire an aura sphere at him, which caused an explosion.

I knew it wouldn't be as powerful because he was a dual water-flying but I know I'd get S.T.A.B (Same type attack bonus) and his Sp. Def was lowered (harshly) so it would do a decent amount of damage.

The gyrados staggered and I was getting ready to use another aura sphere, but before I fired, a web of electricity and an orange blur, hit my target. I was pretty sure it was Arcanine's extreme speed, but I wasn't sure about that web of electricity. I believe it was called electro web.

Anyways, I wasn't surprised that the gyrados was paralyzed because I think electro web was an electric attack and while he was paralyzed I shot the aura sphere I had charged at the gyrados and with one explosion, he was finished.

"Grr... fine... I'll let you off this once... until then..." and he sunk back into the water and was gone.

"Oh, phew... I thought we'd be done in by that gyrados, quickly." Wurmple said, panting.

"That was some good team effort." Arcanine remarked.

"Yeah, I guess so..." I smiled, the team work made me feel warm inside.

"Thanks, Arcanine." Wurmple said.

"Oh, yeah, no problem." Arcanine replied.

I wasn't really paying attention to their conversation since I'm pretty sure it was about thanking each other and other stuff. So instead, I was thinking how perfectly we worked together... It even gave me a thought of becoming a rescue team with them. But I'd have to talk it over with them.

"Hey, guys." I started.

"Hmm, what's up?" Wurmple asked first.

"Do you guys want to start a rescue team? You don't have to say yeah, and I know that this is a little rushed... so...?"

Arcanine was the first to respond to it, "Oh, sure! That'd be awesome!"

Wurmple was a little hesitant, "Are you sure we can... be successful?"

I shrugged, "Don't know 'til we try."

Wurmple gave a little more thoughts and then finally said, "Okay... maybe we should... it doesn't hurt to try, right?"

"Yeah! That's the spirit, Wurmple!" Arcanine encouraged.

What puzzled me the most was why Arcanine was so excited about the idea. So I asked, "Why are you so excited about this thought?"

"Oh, just to meet some new girls." He answered, but I thought I sensed an aura of lies coming from Arcanine, but decided not to question it.

Then Wurmple jumped, "Oh, yeah! Your breakfast Lucario!"

I was about to say something until my stomach spoke for me.

Wurmple laughed and then said, "Okay, let's eat first and then let's do something about the rescue team idea."

"Sure." I said, eager to eat because honestly, after the fight, I felt so drained of energy.

"Okay, let's head to your den." Arcanine agreed.

So we ended up going to my den to eat cold Oran Berry Surprise, which neither of us cared. As long as it was food, really.

After breakfast, we began to head out to seek an Exploration Guild.

* * *

A/N: Um... was it good? Hope it was... anyways please review and tell me how the story was. Any mistakes? Grammar errors? Things you liked/disliked? Anything I should work on? Please also review those as well. Constructive criticism allowed.

Thanks for reading

Shadow Wurmple

* * *

Lucario lvl 22 - 25

Wurmple lvl 7 - 16

Arcanine lvl 26 - 27

* * *

Gyrados lvl 32


	3. Directions

A/N: Hey people! Sorry for the very late post. I had my hands full with school (and I felt lazy :3) so hope you don't mind. Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

So, we headed out of my, somewhat, crimson and cozy home and we went off to find a guild after eating breakfast.

After a long moment of silence, Wurmple decided to speak. "So... where's the guild?" He asked.

"Hmm... good question." I answered. The location of the guild never crossed my mind because... well... maybe it would've been a better idea to know the where it was before setting off.

Wurmple looked alarmed, "Wait... We're traveling without directions?"

I sighed, "Then let's stop by Squishton to get some answers." Squishton was a small town near Hidden Lake and was named due to the fact that Squishton was always wet and soggy. It was also know for its, somewhat, large berry market.

"Guys, get on my back." Arcanine ordered.

"Um... Okay, if you say so." Wurmple said and did what Arcanine ordered. I followed after.

"You might want to hold on tight too." Arcanine added. And we did that as well. I gripped his fluffy fur and held Wurmple down.

Then Arcanine used Extreme Speed and we were off in a flash.

As we were speeding through the undergrowth, I couldn't help but smile as the wind blew past my face. On the other hand, Wurmple was screaming, which also contributed to my smile.

In about a few minutes, we reached the outside of Squishton. Though, I was surprised Arcanine knew how to get here from where we were at. I had to remember to ask him later. For now, we needed to get some directions.

Me and Wurmple hopped off of Arcanine and I couldn't help but tense and ease as I landed on the muddy surface.

"Let's split up and ask around the village." Wurmple suggested.

"You guys... go on ahead... I need to catch my breath..." Arcanine panted.

"Oh, okay. Just stay right there." Wurmple said.

"Wurmple, you take the east side, I'll take the west." I said.

Wurmple nodded and we headed off towards the village.

We entered and went our separate ways.

I decided to look for the market because I heard that there are usually many pokemon that gather there.

When I entered, I looked around and noticed that there really was a variety of berries and other goods. Like cake. Mmm... cake.

Anyways, I began my interrogation of many pokemon for clues to find a guild.

I went from aisle to aisle asking many pokemon the same question over and over and I kept getting the same answer. It got to the point where my patience was... deteriorating and I felt like cutting myself.

Finally, I saw a lopunny and, by the looks, was female. I knew I hadn't asked any lopunny yet so I decided to ask her. I noticed that she was skimming through a variety of berry boxes as I walked up from behind her and I tapped her shoulder.

She gasped and got tensed as she turned to face me.

"Um, excuse me...?" I began. Okay, maybe asking her isn't such a good idea now.

"Oh... sorry. I don't feel comfortable when people walk up to me from behind.

"No problems." I shrugged.

"A-anyways, do you want something?" she asked stammering a bit, while looking downcast. I could sense a wary aura coming from her.

"Yeah, do you know how to get to the nearest pokemon guild?" I asked.

She looked up with alarm present in her eyes, "Is someone in danger?"

"No, no. I was actually going to create a rescue team with some friends." I assured.

"Sorry, I jumped to conclusions." She apologized. Her face had embarrassment written all over.

"Like I said, no problem." I smiled.

"Oh! You wanted to know about a guild? I know where one is..." She said, finally getting back on topic.

"Really?" Hope rising in my head.

"Uh... yeah... but you need to go through Brimstone Cavern to get there."

"Brimstone Cavern?" I've never heard of it but it sounds cool.

She nodded, not feeling very shy anymore, "You have to get through there before you can get to the guild. Oh, but a problem." She added.

"What?" Hope flying out through the window.

"You're a fighting and steel type, right?"

I nodded.

"You're going to meet many fire and ground type there. As well as rock and, by a slight chance, steel types. Are you sure you want to go through with it?" She explained.

I'm not very good with type advantages and disadvantages but I did know a few weaknesses and strengths, "What's wrong with that?"

She sighed, "Well... have you noticed that the crime rate have gone up these past months? Well, I heard that that area is where a lot of shady pokemon have gathered there. It even got to the point where other pokemon have called it a dungeon."

'A dungeon?' I thought to myself. I had to remind myself to ask later.

"And on top of that, considering your type... you might not do so well because of those fire and ground types. Those are super effective against you so you might want to... uh... by the way, what are your friends' types?"

This conversation is taking longer than I thought...

"A bug type and a fire type."

"Oh... you're team might struggle while you're in Brimstone Cavern..."

"So?" I was starting to get impatient.

She got quiet again at the sudden change in tone of my voice, "Oh, sorry if I'm taking up your time..."

I sighed, " No, I should be the one to apologize. I got impatient, my bad." But really, I just wanted to leave. Unfortunately, I happen to be one of those people who listens to what others have to say.

She was downcast again, probably trying to hide her face, "It's okay..."

"Now what were you going to say?" I pressed her on.

"Oh... you might want to get help from someone with a water or ground type move." She advised.

"Oh..." Wonderful... I don't know anyone with a water or ground type move. And I also didn't want to ask someone random because that'd be too weird. Maybe we'll just have to wing it.

"Uh... do you want my... help?" She asked, hesitantly.

I looked at her, " You have a move that's ground or water?"

"Um... I have water pulse... and jump kick..." She offered.

"Oh, okay. You can come with me." I said.

She smiled a little, "I'll do my best to help."

I smiled back, "Great, now follow me."

Then we both headed towards the exit of the market. But before we headed out of the market Lopunny realized something, "Oh, I almost forgot to pay for these sitrus berries."

"Then I'll just wait outside, okay?"

She nodded and went back inside as I made my way towards a bench that happened to be place outside the store. As I waited, I looked around the small town. It wasn't very large as I said before, and there were one story houses lining the streets, which was wide enough for pokemon to actually have distance from each other. But maybe this street was built like this because there were some pokemon that weren't very large. As a matter of fact, I saw a wooper with two other quagsires waddle by.

Moments had passed and I began to have the thought of going back inside to check on her when finally she appeared from the exit of the store holding a bag.

"Um... can we first drop these off at my house?" She asked.

"Sure."

So we made a detour towards her house, passing water type pokemon as we headed to our next destination.

I like how this town has this friendly feeling coming off of it. But I knew that sometimes there are more than what meets the eye so I decided to keep my guard up.

Finally, we approached a small house that had a small flower garden in front of it. It was mostly made of wood and looked worn out. Probably because of weather.

When we neared the door I said to her, "I'll just wait out here, okay?"

"Okay. I'll be right back in a minute." She said as she turned the knob and opened the door.

I could smell something backing inside, and it made me feel... hungry. But I decided to ignore the growling in my stomach because I just had breakfast a few hours ago so my hunger could wait til later.

Another moment had passed and Lopunny appeared outside.

"Okay, let's go." I said.

We moved swiftly through the town and eventually we ended up at the entrance.

"So where are we going to meet up with your friends?" Lopuuny asked.

"We're going to meet them over there." I pointed to where Arcanine was dozing off.

We began out trot through the mud and finally we reached our destination.

As we approached, Arcanine woke from his little nap and looked up from his spot on the ground. Then he had a look of shock on his face when setting his eyes on Lopunny. "Whoa... did Wurmple evolve into lopunny?"

I frowned, "You're so stupid."

Lopunny giggled, "You're funny."

"Hey, Lucario, you hear that? She thinks I'm funny." He bragged.

"Oh, she meant that as an insult. How did you not catch that?" I fired back.

"Oof, you're cold." Arcanine 'whined'. Then he turned to Lopunny, "So, what's a beautiful girl like you hangin' with my bro?" he asked.

Lopunny looked down, trying to hide her face, "Um... I..."

I cut her off, "Basically, we have to go through Brimstone Cavern to get to the nearest pokemon guild."

"Oh, Brimstone Cavern... I heard that it was officially marked as a dungeon." Arcanine remarked.

"Oh, yeah, I meant to ask what a dungeon is." I said.

Lopunny looked at me, "Dungeons are kinda hard to explain..."

"How?"

"Well, the dungeons don't stay how they were the first time you adventure there."

"...What?"

Lopunny sighed, "You'll find out when you adventure there a second time."

I shrugged, "Eh, okay."

So after that, we sat in silence until Lopunny asked, "Aren't we suppose to go to Brimstone Cavern now?"

"We're waiting on someone." Arcanine answered.

"Oh." And then after that, it went back to silence.

Moments have passed and I began to get worried. "Hey, what's taking Wurmple so long?"

"I don't know... maybe you should go look for him." Arcanine suggested.

"Fine."

But before I could get up, a squeaky voice decided to pitch in, " Hey everybody!" Wurmple appeared.

"Finally, what took you so long?" Arcanine demanded.

I really couldn't blame him for being so concerned for Wurmple. Wurmple was like a son to him.

"I'm fine. I just had a hard time coming back." He explained.

Arcanine let Wurmple crawl to his back and waited for Wurmple to get comfortable.

As soon as he did, Wurmple then asked, "Hey Lucario, did you get some answers?"

"Yeah. We're going to have to go through Brimstone Cavern."

Wurmple froze, "B-Brimstone Cavern!?"

"Um... yeah. Is something the matter." I asked.

Wurmple was stunned and wasn't responding. His skin began to pale as he recalled something.

"Wurmple?" Arcanine called to him, worry present in his voice.

After another moment, Wurmple shook his head, "Uh... um... i-it's n-nothing."

"Are you sure?" Lopunny asked.

Wurmple nodded, "I'm fi- wait, who are you?" Wurmple asked.

"Oh, I'm going to help you and your friends through Brimstone Cavern." Lopunny explained.

"Oh. Okay then." He paused for a moment and then added, "Sh-shall we get going?" He asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Yeah. Let's go." I said, deciding to drop the matter.

Arcanine and Lopunny nodded in agreement and we finally headed off towards Brimstone Cavern.

* * *

A/N: Did I do well or did I do terribly? I won't know unless you review and tell me how I did. Constructive criticism allowed _NOT_ flames.

Thanks for reading

Shadow Wurmple

P.S. Sorry again for the delay. I was busy with school (and being lazy). That was an excuse, sorry.


	4. Sinister Duo

Um... Hi people, this might be strange that I'm posting this chapter late, but whatever! Read the story! :3 Please? ;-;

* * *

I noticed that as we entered Brimstone Cavern, the temperature suddenly increased. I looked around but it was hard to see anything as we continued onward. And the temperature was making me sweat. It actually started to irritate me to the point that I wanted to kill something. And we didn't even go that far.

"Guys, do you want to rest a bit? I know we hadn't even gone that far yet." I asked.

"Nope. I'm feeling real good." Arcanine's voice replied.

"Obviously." Wurmple muttered to himself. I heard soft ruffling, so I guessed that Wurmple was readjusting his position in Arcanine's mane.

"No... I'm fine... I just don't like how hot it's getting." Lopunny answered, a little tiredly.

"And It's getting real hard to see where we're going." I added.

Suddenly I smacked into a wall.. "Oof." I felt the warm wall while, rubbing my snout.

"We must've hit a dead end. Let's head back and try to find another path." Arcanine advised.

I nodded my head, even though we were in the darkness, and I was pretty sure he couldn't see me.

We began our way back and we felt the walls for a different path way. As I was feeling the wall, I couldn't help but close my eyes and enjoy the heat my paws were conducting, however, the temperature of the cave still irritated me.

'This is getting real tedious.' I thought to myself after a while and I opened my eyes.

"Oh! I found something!" Lopunny announced. I tried to see through the darkness to find Lopunny, but obviously my attempts were meaningless. Instead, I began to feel my way to reach Lopunny until I touched something soft and squishy.

"Is this you Arcanine?"

"U-um... Lucario... you're touching my..." Lopunny stammered.

I quickly removed my hand. I was lucky that it was dark, otherwise, they'd see my burning face. 'Great, now you're a pervert.' I scolded myself.

"You were touching what, Lucario?" Arcanine asked, slyly.

"N-no, he was touching my ear. It's very sensitive." Lopunny explained.

My embarrassment quickly died down. 'Phew, I didn't actually touch her.'

"Oh." Disapointment present in his voice.

"Um, can we go through the cave now? I just want to get out of here." Wurmple said from inside Arcanine's fur.

"Don't worry, kiddo. We'll get out of here alive." Arcanine reassured him.

After that, we began to walk down the newly discovered path. It wasn't before long, a hiss was heard.

"Lookssss like dinnerssss has arrived." Hissed a sinister voice.

"They're going to eat us!" Wurmple immediately screamed.

"Um, Wurmple, are you sure it's not just he?" I corrected.

"Mmm... I smell food too. You gonna share them, Seviper?" Another voice growled.

"Okay, never mind. You were right, Wurmple."

"Hey dudes," Arcanine began, "Can't we be friends and not fight?"

"Do you peoplesss know how long we've been waiting to eatsss?" The owner, who was most likely Seviper, demanded.

"Yeah, we're starving." The other voice added.

"Then eat this!" Lopunny shouted as a Water Pulse was fired towards the shadows.

"Whoa Lopunny, you must be a tough girl." Arcanine complimented.

She ignored him and ordered, "We need some light if we're going to battle in a cave. Arcanine, can you light the cave with a fire type move?"

"I can." The anonymous voice snarled. Then a Flamethrower erupted from the darkness.

"Wurmple, get off." Arcanine ordered as he darted towards the flame.

"Got it." And Wurmple jumped off.

I watched Arcanine get engulfed by, what seemed like, an eternal fire. Suddenly, I just remembered why he was able to withstand the flames. He had the ability Flash Fire. He was glowing an orange light and it made him look more intimidating.

"Stop it, Houndoom! You imbecile! Do you not realize that that dog has Flash Fire!?" He hissed, angrily.

The fire stopped, but the aura of flame around Arcanine didn't. Thanks to Arcanine's brightness, we were able to see a little better. And a little farther down the path was a seviper and a houndoom.

"Oh, there you guys are." Arcanine barked, cheerfully.

"Houndoom, do something about that lucario. I'll take care of the arcanine." Seviper hissed commandingly.

"Whatever you say, boss." Houndoom muttered and he charged towards me with fire forming in his mouth.

"Nope!" Wurmple cried, as he shot a sticky string around the houndoom's mouth, which shut it closed causing his attack to... not work, at all.

Houndoom slowed to a halt to try and get the web around his muzzle off, which, if you asked me,was a bad idea because he was close enough that metal sound would easily hit, and so I took advantage of that.

I began to charge an aura sphere, and Lopunny charged a water pulse, but before we could fire our own attacks, Houndoom finally got the stickiness off of him.

He started to form fire in his mouth again and charge right at Lopunny.

"Now!" I shouted, and our attacks were fired towards the hell hound. When our attacks hit him, he howled in pain and fell to the floor, unconscious.

All that was left now was the seviper and we could move on, so I looked to where Arcanine was and I watched him as he and Wurmple flare blitz and electo web the foe.

"Acksss!" Seviper hissed.

"Are you done yet?" Arcanine taunted.

"Obvioussssly, you wretch!" He hissed, angrily as he slithered into the darkness with Houndoom catching up to him.

"Geez, what a creeper." Wurmple muttered.

"Let's just keep going." I said.

We resumed our trek through the warm and shadowy cave again, but as we did, I couldn't shake off the feeling that that wouldn't be the last time we'll see that sinister duo.

* * *

Guess this is where we stop :3 I'm going to try to post the next chapter soon... :3 Please review so I can improve my writing or fix any grammar mistake.

Thanks for reading

Shadow Wurmple


End file.
